


A Day in the Life

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Getting ready for a hunt, Morning, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: A brief look in the Winchester morning





	A Day in the Life

Dean was always up earlier than (Y/n). Part of conditioning growing up. He used to be up before Sam, but when Sam got used to not sleeping for days on end, it was always Dean that was “sleeping in.” But Sam’s sleep pattern was a little more on the regular side for the time being, and that meant that Dean had some moments of peace in the morning.

He always read the paper. Not usually a physical copy, but the digital ones online. Sometimes he would scope out a case, sometimes he would just read it just to read it. He even was fond of doing the crossword puzzle. He brewed himself a cup of (Y/n)’s coffee and set down to read. Soon, Sam joined him and made a bagel and read his own paper.

(Y/n) would usually be the last one awake. Occasionally she would surprise them and be awake way before, but most of those times, she hadn’t even been to bed. She would go through phases where she would just stay awake for long periods of time, cooking, cleaning, reading, whatever. Then she would crash and when that happened, she literally would fall where she stood. The first couple times it happened, Dean had been scared out of his mind.

“Morning boys.” She grumbled as she accepted the cup of coffee Dean made her. “What’s new today?”

“Might have found us a case.” Sam said. She nodded and listened to the details, trying to figure out what she needed to pack. New Mexico in August. Definitely wouldn’t need the parka. Just a simple ghost hunt. Man killed in a car and was now haunting the junk yard where the car was. When it came to hunts, it was Sam’s job to research it, Dean’s job to take Sam’s info and put it into action, and (Y/n)’s job to pack what they needed because Dean would always run out of underwear by day two.

While Sam and Dean would discuss the hunt, (Y/n) would sneak away to take a shower. She always did it, because sometimes it would be a while before they got to a motel and the brothers would always fight for the shower. That’s why when they would stop off to put gas in Baby and stretch their legs, she would freshen up with wet wipes in the bathroom. It was easier to clean a day’s worth of filth off in a truck stop bathroom than fighting with two hulking brothers on who was going to get to shower first.

After her shower, she would go to her and Dean’s room to pack their things while the boys handled weapons and things for the cooler. Dean would always check Baby’s oil before they went, just to make sure everything was going okay. The boys would always argue over the fact that Sam put too many healthy drinks and not enough beer into the cooler, but he would change his tune when (Y/n) thanked Sam for packing her favorite. Sam would always give Dean a gloating smile and Dean would glare back. They had always been competing for (Y/n)’s attention, even though Dean won the title of boyfriend. Sometimes he would even just kiss (Y/n) for the sake of driving his point home. They didn’t think she knew about their little fight, but she did. It warmed her heart to know after years of people looking over her at the girl behind her, that two guys liked her enough.

But soon it would be time to hit the road. Sam in shotgun, Dean driving, and (Y/n) nestled in the back with her bag and the cooler. She would be in charge of passing drinks and food to the front unless they went through a drive thru. It’s how every hunt started out, but the roles could change at any minute.

(Y/n) had given up a 9 to 5 job for this. One with stable pay and weekends off. People would say she was crazy.

But she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
